The revenge of the demifiend
by sonbornhell
Summary: [nocturne persona 3] crossover.What would happen the demi fiend was in the pesona world? set a few day's before january 30th.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:I everybody...

Now for those that actually finished the story no what happened the MC.I think the ending was perfect

but it could use a few changes, so I thought why don't we put the demi-fiend in the same story as Minato Arisato, and hers what I think it would be like.

PS: ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST WORD so don't flame me if I write something wrong just send me a message

With the errors that you found so I can correct it...

And 1 one last note this is my first story so please comment...

«----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------»

**Epilogue**

**location: labirinth of Amala**

Are you sure he will come?...asked de demon hunter.

don't worry Dante he will, he's been waiting for this for a will now and he finally got a change.  
said a cripple old man. look like he's here already...

suddenly a demonic image appeared before them full of tattoos on is body, with a kid on is side...

I'm glad you could come demi-fiend...said the old man. Dante found and activity in the demon  
world, they are saying...the old man is cut short by Dante...

listen kid...said Dante...the demon world is saying that there's quite of a aura in a certain world  
almost angelical, it could mean that "god" is starting to move...

Dante may I finish please...the demon hunter nodded...you may go in to this world but you will only  
use one demon, don't worry, I have connection in that world that will help you. Said the old man.

do you have any demon that you would prefer to take with you?...asked the kid  
finally speaking the tattooed deami-fiend said: I wish to take fairy with me...

So be it... I would advise you to meath with a friend of mine named...Igor he should fill  
you with the details...said the old man.

If you need help don't forget to call me, you wont have to pay this time...smirked the demon hunter  
Will giving I'm a piece of paper.

Well shall we be of?...asked the boy.

The demi-fiend nodded and they both disappeared...

Are you sure he's gona be alright?...asked the demon hunter.

Are you worried Dante that isn't like you...Dante only turn is face the other way. Don't worry He's  
Turned must stronger than he was when you first met him I'm sure that he is going to be fine...said the old man with a smirk.

We shall see...Said Dante.

«----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------»

Please do comment...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:I everybody.Well how did you all tought of my epilogue?  
Please review this chapter.  
No one in this sotry belongs to me theu al belong to atlus.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Epilogue**

**location:**Unknown Space

So what are your thoughts demi?asked the kid...you seem alot quieter for some one who is about to face "god" or one of is minions...

He's only concentrated.the pixie answered...is this going to take long?

Don't worry we are almost there...answered the kid... ho I almost forgot...here...

-demi-fiend recibed strange blue key and a piece of paper..

The key is for opening the path to Igor and the paper contains the location for your new school and dorm...said the kid with a smile...

Whhhhho a school I heard about those thing, said pixie...It's there that kids learn and stuff like that right demi?

Demi-fiend noded...

So what are we going to do there?asked pixie...

whell I tought you may need some help in your fight,so I asked Igor If he could arrange some assinstence In any way and he said that he has a worderful student that goes to this school and adivise you to go there...

What's this guy's name? asked pixie... And why do you think we need help?

Well this kid as amazing power's...answered the kid...and the sisters of fate told us that your fates are interwind,so to be able to defeat this "menage"  
you will need help...your school start's right about ten minutes...

Huh?!! what,wait a sec what about is na...said the fairy before landing hard on the floor...

Well demi this is it good luck...said the kid while helping the demi-fiend out of the worm-hole... we in the deamon world are counting on you,OH!I almost forgot here your new cloudes for your new school...any question?...

Just one...said said the demi-fiend..how many days do I have before "he" comes?...

you have till 30th of january to train and get ready...said the kid...Well you bedder hurry, you only have 9 minutes to go to your new shool...bye bye said the kid while disapering

Let's go pixie...said the demi-fiend...

Alright let's move...said pixie while entering the demi-fiend pocket, who was now dressed to go to school.

Early morning Day: 8 th january.  
Location:in front of the school

Yo Wait up, you guys...said Jumpei will running ...

What do you wan't Stupei... Said Yukari

You don't have to ofend me every time I do sometihing stupid ...said Jumpei...I almost forgot did you hear the news... We got or selfs a new student in our class,to bad he's male tought.

Yes I heard I't...said Yukari...I also heard that he is kinda cute even with tattoes..

What,He as tattoes?!!...asked Jumpei.

Yes, it seems your gaddering information is weak Stupei...Said yukari

Stoop caling me that...said Jumpei. But With the luck we have been having this new student can't mean god news, no ofense Minato...

Don't worry about it...said Minato.

But you are right Jumpei...said Mitsuru...it's best we act carefuly around this new stundent thill we no is intentions.

Thet all agreed and saying goobye to Mitsuru they when to there class rooms.

Morning Location: Class room

welcome student's...said Mrs.Toriumi..I would like to introduce a new student to are class,please come in...

that's are cue...said pixie

the demi-fiend nodded will entering the class room...

-both demi-fiend and Minamoto hear from the other students: OH great another male student...kwaiii... he sems so awesome and full of secrets...-

Sudent's be quiet...said Mrs.Toriumi... Please tell us your name because how do you pronounce your name?...

My name is...said the demi fiend...Devid Fiedius

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decide not to name the demi-fiend with is original name for my on reasons that I won't tell right now,I may reavel why in later chapter.

Please do comment...


End file.
